In-SOLUÇiO-nável
by Chireon
Summary: Korra e Asami estão em casa, aproveitando seu momento de lazer, quando um pequeno problema acontece. Como isso será resolvido?


Era um sábado à noite, com a temperatura um pouco abaixo do normal e uma chuva fina caindo lá fora. Korra e Asami estavam em casa e, para aproveitar o tempo em que estavam juntas -que, infelizmente, por causa do trabalho, não era algo frequente- decidiram pegar alguns cobertores e travesseiros e foram para o sofá, assistir algum filme enquanto se aconchegavam no calor dos braços uma da outra.

Sentaram-se no sofá de veludo vermelho escuro, na sala do apartamento que sonharam ter durante muito tempo. Não era um lugar grande, porém era confortável e era localizado no centro de Republic City, perto do trabalho de ambas e também do comércio, o que era bom caso alguma emergência acontecesse, como, por exemplo, os doces do armário acabarem.

Alugaram um filme trash. A história era uma lenda da República Checa que contava sobre uma raiz de árvore que ganhava vida após ser cuidada como uma criança de verdade, mas que, depois de crescer, devorava pessoas. Apesar de ser um filme de terror, era impossível não dar risada dos barulhos que a árvore fazia: parecia um aspirador de pó sugando água.

* * *

Já estavam no meio do filme quando, de repente, em meio às risadas, Korra soltou um soluço e Asami, que estava deitada se apoiando nela, pulou junto com seu tórax ao tomar um susto.

" _HICCUP_ " De novo. Asami se endireitou no sofá, olhando para sua amada que, um pouco envergonhada, deu um pequeno sorriso e mais um soluço.

" _HIC_ ".

Não conseguindo conter uma risadinha, Asami pensou em uma forma de ajudar com o pequeno problema. " _Okay, um, dois, três, inspira_ " disse, inalando oxigênio lentamente, demonstrando como deveria respirar, enquanto Korra imitava seus movimentos.

" _Tá, eu consigo_ " pensou Korra consigo mesma.

Um,dois,três, inspira...

" _HIC_ "

Um, dois, três, inspi _-HIC-_ ra

Um,dois, trê _-HIC-_

" _SAMIIII, NÃO TÁ FUN_ -HIC- _CIONANDO!_ ".

Rindo, Asami retirou as cobertas de pelo sintético com as quais se cobria e foi atrás de seu notebook para pesquisar formas de parar uma crise de soluços. De volta ao sofá, depois de uma rápida pesquisa, levantou-se novamente e foi buscar um copo d'água e entregou-o para Korra.

" _Aqui, no site disse que gargarejo pode ajudar_ ".

" _Tem certeza que isso é uma boa ide_ -HIC- _a_?" Korra olhou para cima, um pouco desconfiada. Asami deu de ombros. " _Não custa tentar_." Então, relutante, Korra colocou um pouco de água na boca e começou a gargarejar, mas, o que era pra ajudar, acabou se transformando em uma crise de tosses: os soluços fizeram Korra engasgar, seu rosto ficou vermelho como uma pimenta.

"COF COF CO _-HIC-_ F"

Aquilo fez com que Asami retirasse o copo de suas mãos às pressas e começasse a dar tapinhas em suas costas para que a tosse parasse. " _Péssima ideia, péssima ideia."_

Passados alguns segundos, a tosse parou e o rosto de Korra voltava à sua coloração normal. Mas o soluço persistira. " _HIC_ "

Existiam outras formas para tentar controlar a respiração. Uma delas era enfiar o dedo na garganta para simular uma ânsia de vômito, mas depois do engasgo e a possibilidade de Korra por todo o jantar que Asami tinha preparado com tanto carinho, especialmente para elas, para fora, não dava nem pra cogitar a ideia.

De repente, uma expressão maliciosa cruzou as feições de Asami. " _Eu ouvi dizer que cócegas podem parar soluços. Por causa da respiração, sabe?_ " Ela disse, enquanto dava um sorrisinho maligno e se aproximava da mulher à sua frente.

Aquilo fez os olhos de Korra se arregalarem. " _Sami, não. Isso é mald-_ HIC- _dade!_ _NÃO! SAMIIIII._ " Mas já era tarde, Asami já estava em cima dela, cutucando sua barriga e costelas ou qualquer outro lugar que fosse possível alcançar, sem piedade, enquanto Korra lutava para se libertar daquela tortura que lhe fazia gargalhar.

" _HAHAHAHAHAH_ -HIC- _ASAMI! PARA! ASAM_ -HIC- _IIII. EU NÃO CONSIGO RESP_ -HIC- _RAR! POR FAVOOOOOOR. ASAMI! SOCORRO."_

Depois de praticamente atacar sua namorada, Asami, também dando risada, se afastou. E, enquanto recuperava o fôlego, Korra percebeu que sua respiração havia voltado ao normal.

" _Viu, eu disse que funcionava_." Asami sorria triunfante.

" _Ah é? Vou te ensinar como é bom_ -" Antes que Korra pudesse completar sua frase, ela foi interrompida por outro soluço. Só que dessa vez, o soluço não saiu de sua boca, mas sim da de Asami. Aquilo pegou ambas de surpresa e, dessa vez, quem sorriu maliciosamente foi Korra.

Levantando cuidadosamente do sofá e dando pequenos passos para trás, cuidando para não tropeçar na mesinha de centro, tentando escapar, com olhos arregalados, Asami disse. " _Ah, não."_


End file.
